the_demons_lightfandomcom-20200214-history
The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 February 2019
23:50-44 how ya doing 23:51-02 Alright, I guess. 23:51-05 ~ Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls has left the chat ~ 23:51-24 Lol, you scared Dippy off. 23:51-24 fien gues then leaves 23:51-36 i did it 23:57-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:57-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:00-29 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:06-20 (banhammer) 00:07-57 What? 00:08-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:08-38 just bored 00:08-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:09-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-34 Hi bored. I guess you don't have a last name then. 00:11-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:12-12 Just like Social Workers in The Sims 2. They all have no last name. Instead their first names are "Social Worker". 00:12-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:13-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:14-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:18-11 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:20-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:20-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:21-58 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:22-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:24-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:25-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:27-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:27-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:28-14 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:29-36 ~ Max-champ has left the chat ~ 00:29-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:30-57 Just why is this nearly 2 year old crap pile so silent? 00:32-55 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:33-15 Hey watch it 00:33-22 Mess, 00:33-30 Never call TDL that!! 00:33-33 Crap pile means I love this place. 00:33-50 In what language lmfao 00:34-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:34-04 In Reverse Language. :) 00:34-08 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 00:34-25 Yeah no 00:34-26 hey korra I think y'all know what i'm gonna ask korra to do 00:34-51 Check DM. 00:34-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:34-56 s On Quotev. 00:35-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:35-46 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:35-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:36-02 And what is Q*****? 00:36-19 something you ccheck more than our DM 00:36-27 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:36-33 Lol. 00:36-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:36-43 I haven't checked that in almost a fucking year and a half. 00:37-08 Also, Discord is still loading. 00:37-08 exactly 00:37-54 Just PM it here. 00:38-27 Now, hurry! 00:38-30 no 00:39-02 new chat icons I see for user page message wall conbtirubtions and pm 00:39-07 and they're uglier 00:40-13 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:40-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:41-00 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:41-10 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 00:42-35 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 00:43-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 00:43-46 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 00:49-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 00:49-54 hey u little gay guys 00:55-41 Kk 00:59-04 GTG 00:59-16 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 01:01-01 CMF running as soon as WTP destroyer of evil shows up @s expected 01:01-09 as* 01:01-17 Tf tablet 01:06-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:07-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:08-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:08-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:10-28 lol. 01:13-18 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:28-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:28-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:34-07 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 01:34-19 og 01:35-20 Good 01:35-24 o/ 01:37-02 Hola, como esta? 01:37-27 WILLIAMTOPUAL IS SO RUDE FOR SAYING THAT!!!!\ 01:37-39 /me breaths in and out 01:37-43 Please mind the caps though. 01:37-45 Im calm 01:37-51 ok 01:38-29 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:39-23 Welcome, Qstlijku. 01:40-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:40-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:40-57 o/ 01:41-14 Tell me, C.Syde65, 01:41-14 Where does the story of CS65 on Fandom end? 01:43-35 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 01:43-40 ~ CutieGPie has joined the chat ~ 01:43-52 NEVER 01:44-15 Even when C.S is dead he will be on Fandom 01:45-22 I don't know. 01:45-52 ... 01:46-45 ~ CutieGPie has left the chat ~ 01:47-42 ... 01:59-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 01:59-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 01:59-53 \o 02:00-20 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:00-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:00-28 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 02:00-46 Hey now, you're an all star 02:01-37 get your game on, go play 02:01-45 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has left the chat ~ 02:08-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:08-10 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:09-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:09-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:10-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:10-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:11-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:11-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:13-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:13-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:14-20 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 02:15-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:15-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:15-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:17-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:18-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:23-29 ~ SouthsideDarling has joined the chat ~ 02:23-56 ~ SouthsideDarling has left the chat ~ 02:29-45 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 02:30-25 I can see chat is so alive right now. 02:30-36 Well, I better be going if it’s so full. 02:31-06 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 02:32-52 ~ You will always be loved, Jason Grace! has joined the chat ~ 02:33-14 Aw, man 02:33-22 No one continued it 02:34-40 TKF Look At Quotev 02:34-52 Left that shit ages ago. 02:34-57 TKF Look At Quotev 02:35-03 Fuck you, TG. 02:35-06 Hey now, you're a rock star 02:35-07 C: 02:35-07 Wait, wtf. 02:35-11 Why is MoH typing like that. 02:35-25 By coincidence I was just waiting for more people to return and just posted. 02:36-04 Just didn't see the point of continuing until then. 02:36-13 Then I got distracted. 02:36-27 Cool, no one really cares for a detailed explanation. 02:36-30 Lmao just to bug you 02:36-52 Still. 02:38-27 By coincidence I was just waiting for TG to return and just posted. 02:38-27 Just didn't see the point of continuing until then. 02:38-27 Then I got distracted due to Syde BOT. 02:38-33 kk 02:38-41 kk 02:38-58 I wasn't distracted by Syde BOT. 02:39-12 No one said you were. 02:39-26 Also I never saw Akumi leave. 02:39-31 Wtf. 02:39-38 I did leave, actually 02:39-40 Unless you mean yourself. 02:39-40 This was simply a parody of what you said, stop! 02:40-03 At 9:35:09 PM EST (UTC -05:00), earthlingnakumi left 02:40-31 Just rename to JollyAkumi. 02:40-53 I didn't see that. Because it didn't show up on my screen. 02:41-13 nope 02:41-33 ? 02:41-36 Oh. 02:41-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:41-43 Tell me, C.Syde65, why do you do this? 02:41-58 We're no strangers to looove 02:42-12 You know the rules and so do iiii 02:42-43 stop or i will global block your account for infinite 02:43-10 Try it. 02:43-22 iii just wanna tell ya how I'm feelang 02:43-30 @tg 02:43-31 Do what? 02:43-33 No block 02:45-42 TKF Look At Quotev 02:45-52 You said this above. 02:46-01 Well go look 02:46-15 15:41:43 TheKorraFanatic: Tell me, C.Syde65, why do you do this? 02:46-15 Do what? 02:46-17 At what. 02:46-18 Is thst a Jojo reference? 02:46-20 Obv, CS65. 02:46-23 That* 02:46-27 My last post 02:46-28 Please just explain. 02:46-37 No, CS65. 02:46-42 Why not? 02:46-43 Obv cs65 02:46-51 Use your brain 02:47-04 I did use my brain. I haven't got a clue. 02:47-11 So please just tell me. 02:47-17 Nope. 02:47-26 Use it some more....... 02:47-43 It better not be related to that meme that I asked people not to use on me. 02:48-03 What the fuck are you even on about. 02:48-20 It better not be related to that meme that I asked people not to use on me. 02:48-20 Maybe if you just explained what you were talking about, I could verify. 02:48-49 Ain't getting told shit. 02:49-00 And just because of your dumb shit above, 02:49-11 What dumb shit? 02:49-12 Take a seat, C.Syde65. :) 02:49-12 Tell me, why are you here tonight? 02:49-46 I asked you before not to use that meme on me. 02:50-04 And I asked you not to be obnoxious before. 02:50-06 So we're even. 02:50-18 How was I being obnoxious? 02:50-38 Let us move on. 02:51-05 Seems I am getting a PM. 02:53-33 Dogs are cute 02:54-02 HELLO 02:54-03 anyone on 02:54-09 Yes we are. 02:54-12 Yes we are. 02:54-14 Hi Syde 02:54-16 Hi Korra 02:54-23 The weather outside is nice isn't it 02:54-25 Hi TG. 02:54-26 I'm just waiting for a response to my PM. 02:54-28 Sure. 02:54-28 JK its night time 02:54-35 You ain't getting one, CS65. 02:54-44 Don't feel like getting into more of that nonsense. 02:55-37 Why not? 02:56-11 Syde, let it go 02:56-13 .w. 02:56-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:56-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:57-06 ..w. 02:57-40 oh fuck it got late really fast 02:57-50 I need a new icon. 02:57-55 will find you one 02:59-23 https://yt3.ggpht.com/a-/AAuE7mAZlRJu-EW7dquisngLHHI9VXZag_V6RjUAGA=s900-mo-c-c0xffffffff-rj-k-no 02:59-24 Show me on Discord. 02:59-28 Oh. 02:59-30 Yes 02:59-30 No. 02:59-36 ; - ; 02:59-41 Sexist! 03:00-01 https://lenpenzo.com/blog/wp-content/uploads/2016/07/Dora.jpg 03:00-09 Brb, y'all 03:00-10 Ohhh 03:00-18 that is tkf's style 03:00-23 mhm 03:00-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:00-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:00-46 tell me, C.Syde, 03:00-52 Yes? 03:01-06 do you find her hot? 03:01-54 Nope. Not one bit. 03:02-32 C.S confirmed he doesn't find TG hot 03:02-37 omg bruh 03:02-43 I thought you meant Dora. 03:03-18 Thuggish 03:07-03 Thuggish, huh? :P 03:09-00 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:09-15 wow 03:09-16 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lRrhwp4WScA&t=45s I think you're probably leaning more towards these guys. Because they are a good example of what defines as thuggish. 03:09-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:09-28 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:09-49 So CS finds TG hot. 03:10-49 I'd have to know what she looked like in real life to judge. 03:10-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:11-19 What the. 03:11-25 ^ 03:11-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:11-49 That ain't even legal, CS65. 03:12-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:12-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:12-35 its raining outside and its making me sleepy, lol 03:12-37 I know. I'm just making a point. I wasn't suggesting that she did it. 03:12-45 You're goin to jail 03:12-49 did what???? 03:12-58 its raining outside and its making me sleepy, lol 03:13-04 I want a soda. 03:13-06 (Lenny face) 03:13-13 then get a soda 03:13-20 Get me one. 03:13-28 I wasn't suggesting that you showed me what you looked like, because that would be personal. 03:13-39 What. 03:13-45 What. 03:13-51 What. 03:14-06 ???? 03:14-10 What nothing. You said what first. (Shark Tale reference) 03:14-16 WHAT. 03:14-28 wat 03:14-52 Fucken. 03:15-14 Fucken. 03:15-17 I am confused. 03:16-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:16-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:19-25 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 03:19-26 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 03:20-59 I rememba when i showed c.s my face reveal 03:21-29 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:21-43 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:21-54 Oh yeah. https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/d/d1/Boyceandhart.jpg That's you on the right. 03:22-22 Whoever pmed reopen it i accidently left the tab and didnt get to check who/what it was 03:22-37 Done. 03:22-48 Was probs CS65 asking you to keep me in check. 03:22-54 Nope. 03:23-08 Didn't mention you at all, lol. 03:23-48 ;) 03:24-17 Oh wait. I found Akumi's selfie. https://static.wikia.nocookie.net/4cd300b3-b30b-4678-911c-166985a10f72 03:24-27 That is literally what I posted. 03:24-32 Weird. 03:24-54 Tkf is secretly an old man from Singapore 03:25-21 Am I. 03:25-22 I didn't know. 03:25-48 MoH didn't even know 03:28-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:29-01 James P. Sullivan 03:29-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:30-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:30-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:31-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:31-16 lmao syde pmed me the exact same thing 03:38-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 03:39-06 I'm sleepy. 03:39-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 03:40-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:40-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~